I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a currency converter and to a method for calculating and displaying units of currency of a reference country to the currency value of a selected country at an exchange currency rate which generally is in current use between such countries. In addition, if the exchange currency rate or reciprocal thereof is known, the currency converter is adapted to be precisely set at the currency value of a reference country for each unit of currency of a selected country or vice versa. A method for using the calculator to convert currency values between a reference country and a selected country is disclosed.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Currency converters are well known in the art. Typical of the present currency converters are the deviced disclosed and claimed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,775 and 3,795,795.
The currency converter described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,775 utilizes an elongated slide member, and endless belt having a circumference slightly greater than the sum of twice the length plus twice the thickness of the slide member which is moveably mounted around the slide member and a sleeve member adapted to receive the assembled elongated slide member and endless belt. In order to use the calculating device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,775, it is necessary to first position the endless belt on a predetermined position relative to the elongated slide member. It is necessary for the user to know or to have reference to the then existing exchange currency rate in order to use the calculating device at all for currency conversion from the currency of a reference country to a selected country.
The currency converter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,795 utilizes a first moveable frame, a fixed frame which encloses the first moveable frame and a second moveable frame which encloses the assembly formed of the fixed frame and first moveable frame. In order for a user to make any meaningful currency conversion, it is necessary to again independently ascertain the then currency exchange rate between the currency of the reference country and a selected country and pre-set the converter with such information. Once the then current exchange rate is known, the first moveable frame is adjusted relative to the fixed frame to set the then prevailing rate and the second moveable frame is adjusted relative thereto to enable the user to calculate the units of currency of a selected country.
In each of the above devices, it is necessary for the user to independently ascertain the then current exchange rate and to pre-set or program the calculator before being able to make a currency conversion. Generally, a user is desireous of knowing the approximate currency exchange rate for purpose of making initial currency conversion. Thus, in the absence of exchange rate information, such devices are rendered useless.
Further, in the currency calculator of U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,775, the user must carefully adjust the endless belt relative to the elongated slide to assure proper alignment between the indicia on the endless belt and premarked zones on the elongated slide member in order to insure appropriate conversion rates and location of the decimal point for the units of conversion.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a currency converter and method for enabling a user to make a currency conversion for a currency value of a reference country to the units of currency of a selected country without ascertaining or programming the currency converter with the then current exchange rate information.
It is another object of this invention to provide a currency converter and method to enable a user to utilize a known currency exchange rate in terms of currency value of the reference country to units of currency of a selected country or vice versa between the currency of a reference country and a selected country for precisely programming the calculator enabling a conversion of currency values of the reference country for units of currency of a selected country or vice versa.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a currency converter and method for converting a currency value of U.S. currency ranging from about $0.10 to $10,000.00 into units of currency of any one of a plurality of selected countries.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a plurality of moveable slider members having indicia representing units of currency on one surface thereof and selected countries having units of currency within the range of indicia contained on the slider member including designating the name of the unit of currency for such country, which moveable slide member is adapted to be inserted into and utilized with the same fixed member for conversion of the currency exchange rate between United States currency and units of currency represented by the indicia on the selected moveable slider.
It is still another object of this invention to enable a user to make currency conversion from the currency of a reference country to currencies of selected countries without the necessity of setting a decimal point.
It is a further object of this invention to enable a user to convert from a currency of one selected country to the currency of a second selected country.